The purpose of this study is to observe a series of patients with Paget's Disease of bone (some of whom will be treated with currently available therapies and some of whom will remain untreated, as medically indicated) over a prolonged period of time in order to evaluate the natural history of the disease and to catalog its clinical manifestations.